monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Paulette Colourie
Paulette Colourie ' - Duszka pochodzenia francuskiego. Dziewczyna za życia wiązała swoją przyszłość ze sztuką lecz życie jako sierota w rodzine zastępczej zmusiło ją do podjęcia pracy - malowała owszdm ale ściany ppdczas femontów. Upiorka jest opanowana i miła, ma skłonności do przemyśleń i odznacza się empatią. Typowy melancholik. Duszka nie musi się nawet przedstawiać bowiem jej osobę bez wątpienia wyróżnia charakterystyczny makijaż "na mima" większy od siebie pędzel który przy sobie nosi (wbrew pozorom ma to głębsze znaczenie) oraz fakt iż dosłownie spływa z jej osoby farba w możliwych kolorach, wypływa z jej oczu, ramion i nóg - wiąże się to ze sposobem w jaki zginęła i rozpoczęła nowe życie. Osobowość Paulette to wierna i pracowita duszyca. Dobrze dogaduje się z innymi uczniami oraz osobami starszymi, jest raczej przyjemną osobą. A przynahmniej stara się jak może, sprawiać wrażenie grzecznej i miłej. Dziewczyna, nade wsztko nie lubi stereotypów oraz zatłoczonych miejsc i brzydzi się osób " ciasnogłowych". Podziwia ludzi, którzy w pełni poświęcają się swoim przekonaniom oraz z pasją dążą do celu. Dziewczyna za życia była członkinią organizacji walczącej o prawa człowieka i wolność osobistą. Nie lubi być do czegoś zmuszana, jeśli zabierze się za coś, to tylko i wyłącznie ze swojej woli. Można rzec, że jest typem buntownika, ale bez przesady. Może i wygląda na potulną, lecz nigdy pod żadnym pozorem nie odpuszcza, zawsze i wszędzie stara się pokazać na co ją stać. Lista znajomych duszycy jest naprawdę pokaźna, albowiem Paulette cechuje poczucie przynależenia do grupy i nie ucieka od projektów w grupie. Nastolatka wszystkich traktuje na równi, brzydzi się przedmiotowego traktowania osób, a w szczególności - rasistów oraz ksenofobii. Pomimo nie zbyt przyjemnego życia ziemskiego, Paulette stara się nie żyć przeszłością. Bardzo łatwo akceptuje zmiany i dostosowuje się do otoczenia. Paulette, potrzebuje dużo przestrzeni osobistej, i można rzec że ma na tym punkcie wręcz kompleks. Kiedy zechce, potrafi być opryskliwa, szczególnie jeśli znajdzie sięelikwent maczający palce w jej życiu prywatnym. Wygląd Paulette to wysoka dziewczyna o włosach koloru indygo, naturalnie za "życia" miała czarne włosy, dopiero po śmierci jej fryzura zyskała takowy kolor. Jej oczy, naturalnie zielone po śmierci stały się brązowe, wręcz pomarańczowe a białka zyskały morski odcień. Brwi dziewczyny są lekko zarysowane, grubsze u dołu, mają odcień taki co włosy. Duszkę wyróżnia charakterystyczny makijaż "na mima". Relacje Paulette jest otwarta na nowe znajomości, bardzo łatwo zdobyć jej sympatię. Preferuje osoby o miłym usposobieniu i wesołym podejściu do życia. Jest bardzo towarzyską osobą, bardzo źle czuje się w samotności. Dziewczyna stara się mieć jak najwięcej przyjaciół i znajomych. 'Rodzina Matka Paulette umarła kilka dni po porodzie córki, ojciec natomiast z wykształcenia budowlaniec nie potrafił opiekować się należycie niemowlęciem, zginął poprzez samobójstwo. Duszycę przygarnęli sąsiedzi, otoczyli ją troską i czystą miłością, nawet lekko rozpieszczali. Dziewczyna dumnie nazywa ich swoją jedyną i najprawdziwszą rodziną. 'Dalsza rodzina' Wiadomo, że matka Paulette była jedynaczką, tak samo jej ojciec, wobec czego dziewczyna nie ma ani wujków, ani cioć, ani kuzynów czy kuzynek. Nic nie wiadomo o dziadkach dziewczyny, prawdopodobnie nie żyją. 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciele Paulette to Libellule Luisant i Rain Drop. ''Znajomi Do najbliższego grona znajomych duszyczki należą Justine Saina, Ally "Octo" Pus, Sonna Rotson, Gabriel M. Granissima,Willow Martagon ,Blair DeGhoul,oraz San-Hee Yumeha I Vincent La Blanche. 'Wrogowie' Paulette zdarzało się mieć z kimś na pieńku (zwłaszcza z jedną dziewczyną za czasów szkoły do której chodziła za życia), Paulette ma w nosie to co o niej inni sadzą, akceptuje to, że nie wszyscy muszą ją kochać i podziwiać. 'Miłość' Paulette miała za życia chłopaka, była pewna, że to ta jedna jedyna osoba, z którą kiedyś spędzi resztę życia. Dzieliły ich wspólne pasje i poglądy, chociaż zdarzały się większe kłótnie. Niestety, kiedy dziewczyna stała się duchem ich kontakty całkowicie zanikły, z czym Paulette nie mogła i do dziś nie może się pogodzić. Ostatnio duszyca zaczęła zbliżac się do innej również artystycznie uzdolnionej dziewczyny, do swojej przyjaciólki - Libellule. Duszyca czuje specyficzną więź z ważką, twierdzi że dzięki dziewczynie odzyskała radość z (nie)życia. Duszyca długi okres czasu bała się wyjawič ważce swoje uczucia, lecz nie żałuje że w końcu zebrała się na odwagę. Obecnie są w szczęśliwym związku. 'Zwierzak' W życiu dziewczyny przewinęło się kilku pupilków, począwszy od Calli owczarka niemieckiego sąsiadów po klasowego chomika, którym często się opiekowała. Z zwierzętami ma dość dobre "stosunki", nie znosi przemocy wobec nic i okrucieństwa. 'Historie relacji' Willow Martagon Upiorki poznały się w jednym z ogrodów japońskich. Roślinna potworka medytując kątem oka dostrzegła duszkę lecącą tam i z powrotem w poszukiwaniu inspiracji. Zawołała ją, aby usiadła koło niej i przez chwilę w spokoju pozwoliła przeniknąć się otaczającym pięknem. Po chwili skupienia Paulette doznała olśnienia i od razu zabrała się do dzieła. Jej inspiracją stała się sama Willow, którą w tej pozie skojarzyła z Buddą. Roślinka, choć w małym szoku pozwoliła na sportretowanie. Wracając do szkoły rozmawiały ze sobą przez całą drogę o wszystkim i niczym. Od tego dnia spędzają ze sobą tyle czasu ile tylko mogą. Vincent La Blanche Ważka i duszka nie mal od razu zwróciły uwagę chłopaka, na lekcji plastyki. Obserwował je kątem oka, jakoś próbując skupić się na pracy, by samemu zaliczyć zadanie. Nie do końca wiadomo dlaczego dziewczyny tak bardzo go zaciekawiły, może to ich wygląd? Albo fakt śmiania się z kazdej rozlanej kropli farby? W pewnym momencie, kiedy chlopakowi wreszcie udało skupić się na pracy, ujrzał Libellule stojącą tuż obok niego co przyprawiło chłopaka o chwilowy atak serca. Ważeczka zawołała do siebie duszkę, po czym cała trójka przedstawiła się wzajemnie. Ich rozmowa zaczęła się od użytych odcienii w pracach chlopaka i tematyce jakim było pochmurne niebo nad morzem, a zakończyła na marzeniach i oczekiwaniach zwiazanych z przyszłością całej trójcy. Załapali bardzo dobre, koleżeñskie a może i kiedyś przyjacielskie relacje. Do dziś widują się na zajęciach, czy kółkach zainteresowań gdzie malując również dyskutują. Blair DeGhoul Przyjaźnią się, często razem widywane na kółku plastycznym. Rain Drop Paulette i Rain poznały się na kółku/warsztatach artystycznych, można wywnioskować, że się przyjaźnią. Zdolności *'Materializacja''' - Paulette jako nieliczna z duchów potrafi zmaterializować swoje ciało, przeważnie czas materializacji trwa od kilku minut po kilka godzin, tak samo jak zanikanie. *'Lewitacja ' - Paulette potrafi lewitować, tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Przenikanie przez ciała stałe' - Dziewczyna potrafi przenikać przez przedmioty stałe np.ściany. *'Telekineza' - Paulette może przenosić ciała stałe siłą woli. Zainteresowania 'Sztuka' Sztuka jest zdecydowanie najbliższym sercu Paulette hobby. Interesuje się nią odkąd sięga swoją pamięcią. Wierzy, że swoje emocje najlepiej jest przekazywać, przy pomocy stwarzanych przez siebie prac. 'Informatyka' Informatyką zainteresowała się w momencie poznania Jeanmarie. Możliwości, jakie dajeświat wirtualny przyciągnęły do siebie dziewczynę na tyle, że zapragnęła się o tym uczyć. 'Pieczenie ciast' Jeszcze za życia Paulette bardzo interesowała się cukiernictwem. Choć nigdy nie zaprezentowała swoich zdolności publicznie. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją poznać? *Po charakterystycznym makijażu "Na mima". *Po tym, że dosłownie spływa z jej ciała farba. *Po tym, że chodzi w umazanym farbami fartuchu. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie. *Rock N'Grease. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' - Lette, Pauli. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - " I gotowe" *'Najbardziej lubi: ' - Towarzystwo Libellule, berety, nocne spacery oraz malowanie farbami. *'A najmniej:' - Chaos, pośpiech, naśmiewanie się z jej makijażu. *'Nie rusza się bez' - Pędzla oraz beretu. *'Sekrety jej pokoju:'- Podłoga w dormitorium dziewczyny wyłożona jest gazetą, aby ograniczyć zabrudzenia, wywołane ściekającą z niej farbą. Ciekawostki *Imię i nazwisko Paulette nawiązują do zdania "Paleta kolorów". *Za życia miała alergię na gluten oraz zaćmę. *Ulubione kwiaty duszycy to konwalie. *Paulette uwielbia dynie. Jej zastępcza matka, co tydzień gotowała krem z tegoż właśnie warzywa. *Nie wiedzieć czemu nie przepada za świętami Wielkanocy. *Zima oraz snieg, wywołują w duszycy poczucie lęku. *Urodziny obchodzi Czwartego Marca. *Jest biseksualna. *Pędzel w serii "Art Class" został zainspirowany kreacją "Egg Artist" z gry "Eldarya". Biografia skrócona Paulette przyszła na świat w małym francuskim miasteczku, w którym pomimo wielkości prawie nikt się nie znał. Dziewczyna nie znała swojej mamy, umarła tydzień po porodzie. Ojciec Paulette nie potrafił pogodzić się z zaistniałą sytuacją, chodził przymulony i zasmucony. Nie przyjmował pomocy od innych, gdyż był człowiekiem o dużym poczuciu "dumy osobistej", więc mimo bladego pojęcia o opiekowaniu się niemowlakiem, udawał, że psychicznie jest twardy jak skała. Tak naprawdę nie radził sobie, Paulette wielokrotnie trafiała do sąsiadów, którzy byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi mamy duszki. Ojciec dziewczyny nie wytrzymał psychicznie do czwartych urodzin córki, powiesił się. Paulette przygarnęła jej babcia, ceniona krawcowa. Kiedy Paulette poszła do szkoły, nie była popularną osobą. Ba! Nawet wielokrotnie wyśmiewano się z niej, a ona sama nie zostawiała spraw niezałatwionych i niejednokrotnie sprawiła, że pod okiem szkolnej koleżanki pojawiło się limo. Okres szkolny dziewczyny był dość burzliwy. Kiedy Paulette osiągnęła trzynaście lat, jej babcia wyprowadziła się do Paryża, więc jej wnuczka również. Paulette nie przepadała za tym miastem, aczkolwiek pokochała architekturę Paryża, a zwłaszcza Katedrę Notre Dame. Tam poznała swoją pierwszą miłość. Można powiedzieć, że byli jak Romeo i Julia, dzielili prawie te same pasje (często się kłócili odnośnie palety barw), wierzyli, że znaleźli tę drugą połówkę. Babcia dziewczyny zauważyła jej talent i dzięki jej staraniom dostała się do dobrego liceum plastycznego. Uczyła się wyśmienicie, miała piątki i szóstki. Pewnej wiosny zgodnie z tradycją dyrektorka wyznaczyła uczniów, którzy odmalują klasę. Paulette była jej protegowaną, więc poszła na pierwszy ogień. Dziewczyna pękała z dumy, wzięła ze sobą ukochany pędzel od babci, zestaw farb oraz fartuch, by nie ubrudzić ubrania. Zamknęła się w klasie, chciała mieć salę dla siebie. Uważała, że inni wyssą z niej twórczą wenę. Malowała godzinami tworząc najróżniejsze wzorki i szlaczki. W pewnym momencie jej telefon zawibrował (to była jej babcia), dziewczyna wiedziała, że na pewno ma ważną sprawę, jednak "olała" to i malowała dalej. Po kilku godzinach do klasy weszła policja w towarzystwie psychologa, Paulette oderwała się od pracy. Funkcjonariusze oznajmili jej, że w kamienicy jej babci wybuchł pożar, a starsza kobieta zginęła na miejscu. Dziewczynie serce przyśpieszyło, nie wiedziała czy płakać czy wrzeszczeć. Policzki jej spąsowiały. Chciała zjeść z drabiny, jednak tak jej ręce drżały, że spadła, a na nią poleciała cztero kilogramowa drabina. Zmarła na oczach stróżów prawa. Obudziła się z trudem. Nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Wszędzie stali ludzie, wiedziała, że znajduje się przed budynkiem szkoły. Zauważyła paru uczniów, którzy robili telefonami zdjęcia,wrzeszczącą na nich dyrektorkę, która mówiła coś o poszanowaniu innych, wstrząśniętych nauczycieli i dużą ilość pracowników policji, a także karetkę. Zamachała ręka przed twarzą jednego z policjantów, ten nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Spróbowała z dyrektorką, a potem z kilkoma uczniami, dotykała ich głów, robiła głupie miny. Nic. Usłyszała rozmowę policjantów z lekarzami. Lekarz stwierdził "Spadła na nią drabina, przygniotło jej wnętrzności. Zgon na miejscu" Paulette zrobiło się słabo, on mówił o niej! Nie mogła zrozumieć, jak to możliwe, że nie żyje, a jednak stoi tuż przed nim. Obróciła głowę, podeszła pustej karetki, gdzie na noszach leżał koc koloru złotego. Zauważyła ciemny kosmyk włosów, poczuła uderzenie adrenaliny, rozsunęła zamek... i zamarła. Patrzyła na siebie. Było to dla niej okropne przeżycie, w końcu patrzyła na swoje martwe i zimne już ciało. Uklękła na kolana. Drzwi karetki zostały zamknięte przez jakiegoś sanitariusza, pojazd ruszył z miejsca z piskiem opon zostawiając tłum i szkołę za sobą. Paulette nie pamięta, ile czasu miała zmąconą świadomość. Z resztą, poczucie czasu straciło dla niej całkowitą wartość. Dziewczynie znudziło się "czuwanie" w prosektorium, chciała wyjść. Nie mogła. Czuła, jakby była przywiązana do swojego ciała. Nic nie mogła zrobić. Siedziała więc tępo pod ścianą i ani się spostrzegła, minęło kilka dni. Wkrótce jej ciało wywieziono do pobliskiego zakładu pogrzebowego, gdzie ciało Paulette ubrano i umalowano. Podczas procesji duszyca poruszała się równo z trumną, z resztą nie miała wielkiego wyboru, wciąż towarzyszyło jej uczucie przywiązania. Duszka spojrzała na siebie po raz ostatni, dziewczyna w sukience ułożona w wyłożonej czerwoną satyną ciemno orzechowej trumnie wyglądała tak żywo, że Paul miała wrażenie, iż patrzy na siebie w lustrze. Po zakończonej, dość... specyficznej pod względem atmosfery ceremonii, na której pojawili dyrektorka liceum, jej (już chyba były) chłopak, nauczyciele, sąsiedzi, co zastępowali Paulette rodziców (którzy ten pogrzeb zorganizowali tak jak pogrzeb jej babci i ojca), a nawet dziewczyna, której Paulette przyozdobiła kiedyś twarzyczkę za nazwanie jej "krzywonogą tubką", mimo woli duszyca uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Ucieszyła ją myśl, że miała wokół siebie tyle życzliwych jej osób, a wcześniej tego nie zauważała. Dobry humor przeszedł jej, kiedy zrozumiała, że już prawdopodobnie nigdy nie ujrzy ich twarzy, nie poczuje smaku popisowego dania w jej ukochanym barze, nie zanurzy stóp w gorącym piasku plaż Hawajów, gdzie bardzo chciała pojechać. Ogólnie, że nie zrobiła mnóstwa rzeczy. Po jakimś czasie odkryła, że znowu może się swobodnie przemieszczać. Z nową nadzieją opuściła miejsce i dosyć długo włóczyła się po Paryżu. Podziwiała prace ulicznych malarzy, krajobrazy, grupy nastolatków przybijających sobie piątkę na przywitanie... Aż dziwnym trafem znalazła się pod sklepem z artykułami artystycznymi. "Podobno trafia się tam, gdzie się chce trafić" pomyślała Paulette . W ciągu kilku dni tułaczki opanowała już swoje nowe "zdolności", więc przeniknęła przez szybę, by się trochę rozejrzeć. Od razu rzuciła jej się półka, na której za szklaną szybą był umieszczony zestaw z "ekskluzywnymi" pędzlami. Dla każdego innego pędzel to pędzel. Dla Paulette te pędzle były wyjątkowe. Zbierała na ten zestaw bardzo, bardzo, bardzo długo. Brakowało jej już tylko kilku euro. Dziewczyna wpatrzona w swój wymarzony prezent, wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku zestawu. Nie przeniknęła przez szybę, dziewczyna poczuła ból. Prawdziwy ból. Nie mogąc uwierzyć, spojrzała na swoje dłonie, nie były już pół przeźroczyste, ale najzupełniej "normalne", powtórzyła czynność, dłonie piekły ją okropnie i przybrały ciemnosiny odcień, ale Paulette była w takiej euforii, że tego nie zauważyła. Od czasu śmierci najbardziej brakowało jej zmysłu dotyku. Ekscytacja szybko ustąpiła miejsca przerażeniu, wiedziała, że lewitujące dłonie nie są dla żywej osoby czymś normalnym. Spojrzała za siebie, sklep był zamknięty. Kiedy jej wzrok znowu skupił się na dłoniach, wróciły do już dość dobrze znanego jej pół przeźroczystego stanu. Dziewczyna udała się do pobliskiego hotelu, gdzie w kantorku ćwiczyła materializowanie się. Szło jej wyśmienicie, a w końcu udało jej się zmaterializować w całości. Usłyszała zbliżające się kroki, chciała wyjść i się po prostu przedstawić, ale doznała rozbłysku, że przecież Paulettte Di Rullo widnieje wg prawa jako osoba zmarła. Szybko rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, zauważyła kuferek do makijażu najprawdopodobniej zostawiony przez jakąś pracownicę hotelu. Umalowała twarz, bardzo jasnym wręcz białym fluidem przejechała usta czerwoną szminką i umalowała w biegu powieki. Czyli tak jak nigdy w życiu by się nie "upiększyła" Następnie za pomocą nożyczek do skórek ścięła włosy do ramion. Czekała, aż ktoś odkryje jej obecność, nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Sama stwierdziła, że gdyby nie wiedziała, że to ona, nigdy by siebie nie poznała. Udała się do parku, w sumie sama nie wie czemu tam. Usiadła na ławce, szczęśliwa, że znowu jest "widoczna" dla innych. Poznała tam Jeanmarie, bardzo sympatyczną młodą graficzkę i mimo, że znały się tylko kilka godzin, duszyca miała wrażenie, że zna ją wieki. Jean opowiedziała Paulie (bo tak się przedstawiła duszyca) o miejscu, w którym odbywa praktyki i że przyjechała aż z Salem, by je ukończyć. Paulette pomyślała, że zmiana miejsca będzie dobrym pomysłem. Razem z Jean pociągiem pojechały do Salem, tam Paulette dowiedziała się o Straszyceum, postanowiła ze zwykłej ciekawości zapisać się do szkoły, początkowo otrzymała odmowę z braku wolnych miejsc. Dziewczyna się jednak nie poddała i po kilku tygodniach dostała pozytywną odpowiedź. Nie ukrywała swojej radości, uznała, że nie musi już korzystać z materializacji (ta myśl potwornie ją ucieszyła) i że może wreszcie być sobą. Poczuła, jakby dostała od losu drugą szansę i postanowiła wykorzystać ją najlepiej jak potrafi. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|190pxFrancja, Republika Francuska – państwo, którego część metropolitarna znajduje się w Europie Zachodniej, posiadające także zamorskie terytoria na innych kontynentach. Francja metropolitarna rozciąga się od Morza Śródziemnego na południu do kanału La Manche i Morza Północnego na północy, oraz od Renu na wschodzie do Zatoki Biskajskiej na zachodzie. Francuzi często nazywają swój kraj l’Hexagone (sześciokąt) – pochodzi to od kształtu Francji metropolitarnej. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|104px Duch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Galeria Paulette colourie.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Paulette Paulette ID.jpg Paulette rysunek.jpg|Paulette rysowana w paincie IMG 20161216 093241.jpg Libellule i Paulette.jpeg Paulette maluje Poppy by Rochi.jpg PauletteVSLibellule by Rochi.jpg ChibiPauletteSzkic.jpg PauletteKolorowyPortret.jpg Libellule i Paulette chibi by Rochi.jpeg Paulette new design.jpg|Nowy basic dziewczyny Paletka szkic new basic.jpg Libellette szkic.jpg Paulette ndid.jpg Stroje Paulette AC.jpg|Art Class. Libellule i Paulette AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horryfing Inspiration - z Libellule. Paulette FDOS.jpg|First Day of School. Libellette.jpeg|Libellette - fuzja z Libellule (Freaky Fusion). Od innych Paulette Skullette.png|Skullette Paulette od Pixie.Giggler Meta timeline *'Sierpień 2016' - "wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Paulette Colourie. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Paulette oraz tekst (nie licząc opisu klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *'Wrzesień 2016' - Pojawia się strona i Bio duszycy. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Francja Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija